1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile communication system, and more specifically to a method and a system for processing a communication call by protecting the privacy of a user.
2. Background Art
In the related art communication systems, a call may be made by a user by directly inputting a recipient's telephone number, or by selecting a telephone number stored in an apparatus, such as a communication terminal. In this related art method, the telephone number is input or selected by a caller while the personal information (i.e., the telephone number) of the recipient is exposed, inadvertently exposing the personal information to unauthorized persons, regardless of the intent of the recipient.
Moreover, this kind of unprotected personal information (e.g., a telephone number) has been often used for illicit activities, such as voice phishing. As a result, there has been an increased need for the protection of such personal information.